This protocol was designed to improve the prognosis of patients with all grades of angiocentric immunoproliferative lesions. Six patients have been entered on study. All six patients have achieved a complete response and 2 have relapsed. One relapsed patient has since undergone bone marrow transplantation and remains in second CR lasting 1.5+ years. The second relapsed patient is currently undergoing ABMT and is too early to evaluate. No patient has died. More patients and longer follow-up are necessary to draw any conclusions.